


禁物

by mapledumpling



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapledumpling/pseuds/mapledumpling
Summary: 真人rps⚠
Relationships: 橘Kenchi/佐野玲於
Comments: 31
Kudos: 6





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [无独有偶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780930) by [woodyhinoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo). 



> 真人rps⚠

雨，又是雨。

佐野玲於讨厌雨天。

窗外的大雨丝毫没有要停下来的意思，往常热闹的学校此时安静的有些骇人。

从鞋柜里拿出自己那双已经有些破旧的运动鞋，灰白的表面上几道触目惊心的红色显得十分扎眼。

【恶心】  
【变态】  
【去死吧】

原本不大的鞋面上硬是挤下了大大小小诸如此类的侮辱性文字。玲於却只是淡淡看了一眼，随后翻开鞋的里侧，果不其然沾满了苍耳和鬼针草之类的东西，鞋里也被大大小小的图钉塞得满满当当。

他抿了抿嘴，将情绪全部隐在嘴角，随后吞进肚子。

家暂时是回不成了。玲於泄气似的一屁股坐在地上，将鞋的里面翻开，倒出图钉，又一个一个将那些碍眼的家伙通通摘除。

而这样的动作，他重复了不知道有多久。

他生活在一个海边小镇上，远离城市所以空气很好大概是这个小镇唯一的优点。

他刚搬来这里时，不过七八岁。

小镇上的人们是友善的，尽管大部分都说着一口玲於听不太懂的方言，但他们的热情还是让初来乍到的玲於有些消受不住。

和母亲一起出去买晚餐的食材，回来的时候手里总会多出一袋子鱼摊老板送的鱼，肉店老板送的和牛或者卖糖果的阿婆送他的波子汽水。

然而人在闲暇时总是无聊的。

和周围的人渐渐熟络起来后，那些家庭主妇们开始蠢蠢欲动，她们最大的爱好就是议论别家，而父亲行踪成谜的玲於一家正好成了这些家庭主妇们茶余饭后的谈资。

父亲在城市里上班，一个月难得回家几次，即使回家，也是陪母子俩吃完晚饭，第二天就又回到了都市中开始工作。

“他就是这样的人啦，一工作起来不要命的。”

当玲於问母亲关于父亲的事时，母亲笑着答道。  
他也一直是这么认为的。

直到有一天在学校，他察觉到同学都有心避着他。

玲於有些奇怪，小心翼翼地戳了戳邻桌田中，刚想开口却看见田中那欲言又止最后尴尬一笑的神情。

对方冲他古怪地一挤眼，像是后面有鬼追一般落荒而逃。

从那天开始，他在学校开始听见“玲於的爸爸在搞外遇”“玲於爸爸把家人放在乡下一个人溜了”等诸如此类的话。

刚开始，玲於怒不可遏的找到传播核心的几个人打了一架，而鼻青脸肿非但没有换来想象中的安静，却让这种谣言愈传愈烈，最后传到了母亲的耳朵里。

“别相信他们玲於，他们说的都是假的，妈妈知道的。”

母亲一边给玲於上药，一边柔声劝慰着。

玲於没看满眼温柔的母亲，低头看着自己手臂上的伤口。

不深，却又疼得要命。

但是从那天开始，父亲便开始不回家了。

尽管生活费会按照往常一分不少的寄来，人却是再也没有出现过。

流言蜚语随着父亲的不归家开始燃烧蔓延，玲於一天天听着，逐渐倒也没那么在意了。

听了三年，耳朵起了茧，大概心也没那么容易擦伤。

然而突如其来的警铃却彻底打破了小镇的宁静，将他的信念彻底击碎，一片不剩。

两位警察敲开了佐野家的大门。

“您好，有什么事吗？”

母亲的面容有些憔悴，发丝也软趴趴地贴在额间，长期的压抑环境快将她逼至绝境。

玲於提着袋子，愣愣地看着家门口的警察。

对方的唇翕动着，吐出的却是自己听不懂的句子。

那人的声音随着秋风飘到玲於的耳边，只有少数几个词硬生生灌进他脑子里。

【佐野先生……逮捕……男性……】

他的脑子里一片空白，看着母亲木然地接过那张警察递过来的薄薄的纸。

警车开走了。

看热闹的邻居散了。

玲於就一个人，在家门口不远处看着跪坐在地上的母亲。灯光下她就如一座快要被风干的泥塑，孤独脆弱得不堪一击。

直到街灯因为电压不稳闪了一瞬，母亲才反应过来，缓缓转头看着呆立的玲於，沉默良久后突然笑起来。

“玲於？饿了吧，妈妈去给你做饭。”

随后她将那张纸揉成一团扔进垃圾桶，撑着门框艰难地站起身，踉跄着进了屋。

从那天起，昔日安稳美好的小镇变了样子。

没有人再和他打招呼，没有人再搭理他，甚至走在路上，都有人刻意躲开。

小孩子开始向他扔石块，伴着那一声声【真恶心】，他变成了小镇中嘲笑的对象。

他不知道发生了什么，只是【父亲是个同性恋】【搞了未成年人】这种话逐渐不绝于耳。

玲於开始不懂，但慢慢也就明白了。

他的父亲，喜欢男人，并因此进了监狱。

玲於早已经过了那种为了这件事要和周围人打一架的年纪，他想反驳，但又无从开口。

毕竟白纸黑字写得清清楚楚。

这种炼狱一般的环境的压迫让母亲的神智变得不正常起来。

她依旧笑着为玲於做着饭，却都是些不能吃的东西。

半生不熟的米饭，没有剖内脏的生鱼，甚至是已经腐败的肉类蔬菜，都被神志不清的母亲当成佳肴摆上了桌。

玲於皱着眉看着不时便盯着房间角落傻笑的母亲，将那些不能算作食物的菜统统倒掉，基本没有能吃的东西了。

“我去买一点东西。”

玲於对着坐在地毯上左右摇晃傻笑的母亲说道。

“路上小心。”

母亲依旧保持着恬然的笑容。

玲於神色复杂，看着这样陌生的母亲心底一阵阵的发凉。

“妈，”玲於将买来的饭团放在母亲面前的桌上，“起来吃点东西吧。”

母亲没有反应，眼神空洞地望着悠远的方向。

双瞳中没有丝毫生气，如同一汪死水蓄在早已干枯的树洞里。

“妈？”

玲於奇怪于母亲的木然，蹲下身轻轻拍了拍母亲的肩膀。

一瞬间眼前闪过的银光让他的心猛地沉到了谷底。

母亲的手腕隐藏在阴影里，暗红的液体顺着刀身一路蜿蜒，在浅色的地板上绽出朵朵血花。

母亲被救回来了。

但玲於却觉得，他的母亲早就已经死了。

死在了那个秋风刚起的夜晚。

“我带了吃的来，”玲於将晚饭放在了母亲病床旁的小桌上，“多少吃一点。”

不出意料的，没有任何回应。

母亲手腕上缠着厚厚的绷带，脸色苍白得快要和白色的被单融为一体。

她仍然望着不知名的方向，偶尔不知道想到了什么会突然“咯咯”地笑起来，紧接着便开始抓住自己的脖子死命地掐，力气大到玲於无法一个人掰开她的手。

今天的母亲似乎很平静，没有预料中的发狂，也没有喃喃自语。

医生简要的说了说母亲的状况，随便叮嘱了几句便匆匆走了，论谁也不想和精神有问题的患者长时间接触。

回到家，玲於有些脱力地倚在门上，望着空荡荡的客厅恍惚。

吃着母亲的料理，和父亲聊着学校有趣的事，一家人和乐地坐在桌前聊天，好像还是昨天的事。

而现在一切都毁了，因为父亲犯下的罪，他没有家了。

他的脑子里突然飘过自己被按在地上，头被那几个男生踩在脚底的画面。

他还能回忆起当时鼻尖充斥着的脏污和泥土的味道，雨后的泥土散发着阵阵腥气，以前最喜欢的味道现在却让他无比恶心。

胃中一阵翻滚，玲於强忍着反胃感走向房间，把自己埋进被子里。

他寄希望于这是一场噩梦，一切不过是梦里的臆想，等到醒了之后，他的生活，他的家庭可以重新恢复成最初的幸福样子。

他疯狂命令自己陷入睡眠，无数次把梦中的场景当作现实。然而每次阳光打在皮肤上的热度都把他从那个所谓的“现实”中拉回，强逼着他接受这个如同噩梦一般的真实世界。

清晨的阳光伴着鸟鸣洋洋洒洒落了一地，床上却早已没了人影。

玲於接到医院电话的时候，离他回家不过四个小时。

四小时前还活着的母亲此时平静的躺在医院的太平间里，额前的血迹还未全干，在白布上留下一抹鲜红的印记。

医院的护士是在查房的时候发现她不见的。

大开的窗户说明了一切。

玲於木然地看着母亲额前那抹猩红，眼神飘忽着望向母亲紧握的右手。

那只手握得死紧，玲於有些费力地掰开她的手指，只见掌心躺着一枚戒指。

他认得，那是父母的订婚戒指。

母亲将它视若珍宝，神志不清的时候也带着它，就连赴死时也死死攥着。

她攥着什么呢？

那个跟男人翻云覆雨的父亲给她的所谓的承诺和爱？

玲於的唇不住颤抖着，心中的痛苦绝望到了嘴边却成了苦笑。

他可怜母亲，也可怜自己。

他们不过是那个人渣父亲用来向家里交代的附属品罢了。

玲於突然止不住的笑了起来，近乎疯狂的神情吓到了旁边的医生，随后保安被叫了进来，架住玲於不让他有更过激的举动。

他就那么笑着，笑得腰都直不起来，笑得眼泪一个劲儿的砸在太平间冰冷的地上。

他最后的光隐在了黑暗里，前路深渊，无人再来救他。

揪掉最后一根木刺，外面的天早就已经黑透。

眼前被白光猛地一晃，玲於下意识闭紧了双眼，随后听到了保安大叔特有的咳嗽声。

拿着手电筒巡逻的保安见是玲於，便只是晃了晃手电示意他赶紧离开学校，显然连一句话都舍不得施舍给他。

恶事传千里。

玲於揉了揉被强光刺得酸痛的眼睛，穿上被涂的花花绿绿的运动鞋，起身奔向雨幕。

他的伞早已经不知道什么时候被人拿了去，伞篓中空空荡荡，什么都没留下。

勉强把外套披在头上，然而已经湿透的衣物不但没起到遮雨效果反而开始不停地往下滴水，玲於索性将外套拿了下来，整个人被大雨冲刷着。

正好感一次冒，最好烧到爬不起来，明天能有借口在家安静一天。

反正也没人在乎。

一想到可以一整天不用进入地狱，玲於的脚步也渐渐慢了下来。雨水从头顶一直浇到脚尖，他从里到外湿了个透心凉。

时不时有凉风刮过，他感觉到自己身上的热度在被一点点抽离，本能让他披上了湿透的外套，结果却变得更冷了。

绝对会烧晕过去吧。

玲於嘴角渐渐出了些许笑意。

他抬头看向街道两边，电压不稳的路灯忽闪着，晃得眼睛发酸。

周围的景象在眼前渐渐变成一个个模糊的色块，脚下一个不稳，玲於整个人朝前栽了下去。

猛地睁开眼睛，玲於浑身冷汗的从床上坐了起来。

房间的窗户开着，属于清晨的凉风撩开窗帘钻进房里，让他忍不住打了个寒战。

空气中隐隐飘来一丝煎培根的香气。玲於下了床，拉开房门的那一刹那看见了正准备敲门的姑姑。

玲於向姑姑道了声早安，随后一个人进了浴室。

母亲出事后，玲於在原来那个镇子早已生存不下去。年轻的姑姑看他一个人可怜，又对自己哥哥做的事充满了愧疚，便主动担下了抚养玲於的责任。

他离开了那个充满了噩梦的海边小镇，来到了新的地方生活。

这里没有议论，没有欺凌，他可以像一个正常的学生一样享受他原本应该精彩的青春时光。

然而过去的记忆像一张巨大的网，无论他去到哪里，都会被笼罩在阴影之下，无所遁形。

午夜梦回，耳边依然能回响起那阵毁了他家的警笛声。

“玲於？要迟到了哦。”

姑姑的敲门声让玲於的思绪戛然而止，赶忙应了声是。

出浴室门的时候桌子上只留下了早餐和一张便条。

大意就是姑姑要出差，他要自己一个人在家住一个月左右还有好好照顾自己之类的话。

玲於拿起桌子上的早餐，披上衣服便走出了家门。

正是樱花盛开的季节，学校里那棵巨大的樱花树此时如一团团粉色的云雾，时不时有花瓣随着微风的吹拂飘飘荡荡地落在地上。

玲於驻足，抬头望着那团淡粉色的云雾，阳光透过花枝间的空隙洒在地上，这种漫画中才会出现的场景让玲於有一瞬间的怔愣。

这样的景象自己好久没见到过了。

他低头看着飘到脚边的花瓣，认真地看了一会儿，随即没有丝毫犹豫地踩了上去。

原本粉白的花瓣一瞬间沾染了泥土，玲於面无表情，看着那朵花瓣浸入泥土里。

玲於和热闹的环境格格不入。

他在座位上无聊地摁着手中的自动铅笔，笔芯早就被摁出好长一截，而他好像没注意到似的仍然一个劲儿的按着笔上的按钮，望向窗外不知道在想什么。

Kenchi一进门便看到的是这幅场景。

整个教室似乎有两个空间，玲於将自己阻隔在一个透明的屏障之内，和周围的热闹形成鲜明对比。

玲於是在一年前转到他班里的。

他从到这里开始似乎就是一个人，虽然平时也和同学聊天，却没有一个称得上是朋友的人。

Kenchi已经带过好几届学生，见过的人的类型也算多。这个年纪的少年的眼中多是玩世不恭，充满着属于少年的叛逆与朝气。

但他从没在玲於眼中看到过这些神情。

那双眼睛的确有着独属于少年人的清澈，但他的眼底似乎总是带着一团雾气，里面蕴着浓重得化不开的情绪。

Kenchi的眼睛下意识在玲於身上停留了几秒，随后意识到自己走神了，掩饰性的推了推鼻梁上的银丝眼镜，清了清喉咙后开始上课。

本着班主任应该对学生负责的责任心，Kenchi私下问过好多老师，也曾找过玲於本人，试图让他敞开心扉，试着多交一些朋友，但结果多是以失败告终。

虽然语气很客气，却是一副拒人于千里之外的态度。

Kenchi看着奋笔疾书地做着课堂小测的学生们，手有一下没一下的敲着讲台。视线逐渐飘到窗边的玲於身上。

果然没在做。

Kenchi暗暗叹了口气，盯着玲於睡的有些凌乱的黑发发呆。

“……老师……橘老师？”

女学生的声音在耳边响起，kenchi回过神，看着班长将小测的卷子叠得整整齐齐放在他手边。

“啊多谢，”kenchi习惯性推了推眼镜，漾起一个温暖的笑容，“辛苦了。”

女班长脸微微一红，随后爽朗地笑起来道：“没什么！”

布置完今天的作业，kenchi回到办公室，发现多出来了一条新消息。

是女友问他晚上有没有空。

Kenchi仔细想了想，随后回了她一句：“我来订饭店吧。”

摁灭手机屏幕，有些口渴的kenchi下意识去拿桌上的水杯，却发现自己的办公桌上空无一物。

忘在教室了。

Kenchi不满地啧了一声，随后便起身回了教室。

自己是最后一节课，现在教室里应该没有人在。

这么想着的kenchi在推开教室门后着实吓了一跳。

教室角落里的座位依然没有空下来，座位的主人此刻趴在桌上枕着自己的胳膊睡的正熟。

是玲於。

Kenchi突然放缓了步伐，悄悄拿起讲台上自己的水杯。

应该赶紧离开的。

Kenchi这么命令着自己，但脚底却好像生了根一样没有动作。

他侧头枕在胳膊上，身体缩成一团。余晖打在他略显稚嫩的脸上，整个人柔和了不少。

Kenchi也终于从那过于安静的睡颜中看到了一丝属于这个年龄段少年的稚气，像只收了刺的小刺猬。

他一时看得有些痴了，外面的鸟儿从枝上跃起的声响让kenchi赶紧回了神，意识到自己似乎有些失态了，便赶忙走出了教室。

Kenchi皱了皱眉，取下眼镜揉了揉眉心，甩了甩头将刚刚的心思统统甩干净。

教室里，玲於听着逐渐远去的脚步声，慢慢睁开了眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

最近图书室里来了一个常客。

爱花整理书的时候总是会不自觉看向那个总是会待到闭馆才会离开的学长。

他安静得过了头，从社团时间开始便一直泡在图书馆看书，没看完的书也不会借，第二天也完全不会再看。

爱花对二年级的人本来就知道的不多，只是听社团的人说，那个学长似乎是个转学生，其余信息一概不知。

“啊，那是二年级的佐野。”玲奈夹了一块炸鸡塞到嘴里，“听说是高一的时候转到这边的，正好在橘老师那个班。”

“诶……”爱花有些心不在焉，随意应了声。

“你怎么突然问起他来了”玲奈瞥了眼爱花，看见她的反应之后突然停下了动作，“想出击了？”

爱花一下子反应过来，用手肘怼了玲奈一下道：“说什么呢你。”

玲奈不解地看着爱花，爱花只好说了这几天看到的那个  
叫佐野的家伙这几天反常的举动。

“嗯……”玲奈难得沉默了，“我听我姐说他好像一直都是那个样子，从转来开始独来独往的，也没什么朋友。估计是性格原因吧……”

爱花只得似懂非懂地点了点头，看向窗外飘落的樱花。

“学长，我们要闭馆了。”

图书管理员温柔的声音突然从头顶上传了过来。

坐在地上的玲於抬起头，看着对方红色的领结，显然是刚入学不久的一年级。

向对方微微点了点头，玲於撑着胳膊站起身，刚想把手中的书放回原位，一旁的管理员赶紧叫住了他。

“啊，今天图书要重新整理，学长给我吧。”

玲於突然抬眼看着眼前笑容满面的管理员，心下直犯嘀咕。

他明明记得是后天整理的……

那女生察觉到了自己被他一直盯着，突然局促不安起来。

“……学长？”

“啊，抱歉。”玲於将手中的书递给她，随后从她身上收回了目光，“麻烦了。”

玲於收拾好书包，走到门口的时候那女生突然叫住了他。

“有什么我可以帮上忙的吗？”

她好像是这么说的，玲於有些困惑地投去一瞥，女生露出一个可以说得上明媚的笑容。

“碰到难处的话，说出来可能会舒服很多。”

玲於回头去看她，那女生脸上的笑容如同向日葵般灿烂，刺得他眼睛生疼。

没有回应女生的提议，玲於拉开门，径直出了图书馆。

说出来就会舒服很多？

玲於嗤笑一声，踢飞了路边的石子。

说出来又怎样？听完又怎样呢？

怕是自己又会沦为他人的笑柄吧。

好不容易从地狱里爬出来，傻子才会再把自己送进去。

昏黄的街灯让住宅区有丝诡异的气息，玲於一边考虑晚饭要吃什么，一边踢飞在脚边的石子。

那石子腾空后转着圈打在地上，弹了几下后在一双蒙了灰的皮鞋上停了下来。

玲於顺着那双皮鞋看上去，是一个满脸通红，走路都有些飘的中年男人，歪歪斜斜的行走路线昭示了他今天喝了有多少。

那男人一走近玲於便闻到一阵浓郁的酒气。有些嫌恶地捂住鼻子，玲於绕过他径直向前走去。

“喂！”

被无视的男人显然对石子弹在他脚面上的行为很不满，一把拽住正欲离开的玲於上下打量着他，看见他穿着学校的制服后眼神突然变得轻蔑起来，嗤了一声。

“你都不道歉的吗？”

玲於懒得和醉酒的人一般见识，试图甩开只钳制自己的手，然而醉汉力气极大，死死抓住他的胳膊不让他离开。

玲於没说话，厌恶感慢慢从心底伸出枝蔓，逐渐包裹四肢百骸。

“快道歉！”

男人似乎有些不耐烦了，手劲越来越大，抓得玲於吃痛地轻呼出声。

“你小子能耐啊，”男人猛地抓住玲於的头发，还没等玲於反应过来便被他用力一扯，重心不稳一个踉跄摔在地上。

左臂擦过水泥地面留下一阵火辣辣的疼痛，玲於赶忙要爬起来打回去，扭头的一瞬间看见那居高临下看着他的男人，脑中突然闪过破碎的片段。

【看到没有，人渣的孩子就应该这样】

【你不会将来也学你爸一样喜欢男人吧】

玲於仰头看着那几个人，逆着光却只能看见三团模糊的影子以及他们眼中藏不住的讥讽。

手臂早就已经破皮出血，已经结痂的伤口又被再次掀开，其痛苦不言而喻。

玲於的胸口突然剧烈地起伏着，大口大口地喘着气，身体控制不住地开始发起抖来。

他像是被浸在冰水里一般浑身打颤，额头上开始出现密密麻麻的汗珠，顺着脸颊不住地往下滴，只感觉自己身体越来越沉，如坠冰窟。

外界的寒意和体温相互纠缠，扯得他脑子里混沌一片，只能跪在地上蜷成一团。

男人被这场景吓得有些醒了酒，生怕眼前这个学生有什么隐藏疾病出了事牵连到自己，连句关切的话都没有转身落荒而逃。

玲於耳边传来那男人逃跑的脚步声，意识却是越来越模糊。眼前花白一片，他能感受到自己的心脏此刻正在胸腔里剧烈地跳动着，还伴随着令人难受的反胃感。

他再也忍不住，一手撑着地面，另一只手捂着嘴干呕了起来。

好恶心……

好难受……

干呕让玲於不由自主流了泪，嘴里突然涌起的咸味刺激了大脑，更强烈的反胃感再一次如潮水般倾泻过来。

玲於开始用鼻腔竭力汲取氧气，拼命吞着分泌过多的唾液，许久后终于强压下了涌到喉管的酸意，口中的咸味也慢慢淡了下去。

然而胃酸刮过食道的感受称不上好，没多一会儿玲於便感到喉咙里火辣辣的疼起来。

他需要水。

不远处就有一家便利店，玲於跪在地上缓了一会儿后扶着墙壁摇摇晃晃站了起来。

抹干净脸上生理性的泪水，玲於尽可能走得正常，脚下却仍然有些不稳。

谢绝了店员要来搀扶的提议，出了店门的玲於便坐在便利店门口的台阶上大口大口地灌着水。  
冰凉的液体顺着喉管一路滋润到不断翻涌的胃，玲於才觉得又活了过来。

便利店的大门再次开启，伴随着店员“欢迎下次光临”的声音，一对母子手牵手出现在玲於视野中。

“今天我们吃汉堡肉好不好？”

他听见母亲这么问着蹦蹦跳跳的男孩。

“好！”

男孩抬头，满眼欢喜地看着温柔笑着的母亲。

玲於默默地看着母子二人，伴着二人的嬉闹声，看着他们逐渐消失在街角。

他收回目光，有些茫然地抬头看向夜空。

然而天灰蒙蒙的，没有看到他想象中的满天星辰。

他还记得母亲最后一个温暖的笑容，伴着满天的星辰映了玲於满眼。

晚风拂过他的耳畔，他看着地上自己的影子，喉结上下动了动。

手中的宝特瓶发出些许哀鸣，玲於仰头又灌了一口冰凉的水，冷的他鼻子发酸。

从母亲出事开始，他便已经不会哭了。

不是不想哭，是怎么也哭不出来了。

每当午夜梦回情绪崩溃之时，醒来多希望自己能痛哭一顿。然而除了胸口堵得发疼之外，他没有任何哭泣的先兆。

他都有种自己要发疯的错觉，但错觉终究是错觉。

他活得比普通的高中生还要普通，在姑姑家里，在学校里，他都像个正常人一样，没有变成自己想象中的疯子。

玲於看了看自己擦破的手臂，伤口上还有些灰土。

晃了晃快要空的宝特瓶，他将剩下的水全都倒在了伤口上。

痛感刺激着他的神经，玲於咬紧了下唇默默忍住闷哼，撕了一块刚刚买的大创可贴贴在了伤口上。

无论受多少次伤，他依然习惯不了这种疼痛。

大概总有一天会习惯的吧。

玲於这么想着，拍了拍身上的土，提着书包踉踉跄跄往家的方向走。

“久等啦！”

轻柔的女声在耳边响起，kenchi回身看着已经打扮好的女友，脸上浮现出温暖的笑容。

“走吧，”他牵起女友的手，“让我看看，餐厅是在……”

他转头确认着方向。明明是一扫而过，他的目光却牢牢定在远处那个步伐不稳的背影上。

那背影本来就单薄，路灯昏黄的光打在他身上拉长了影子，像极了幽灵。

“孤寂”这个词立刻浮现在了kenchi脑子里。

不知为什么，他想起了那个做什么都是一个人的男孩。

尽管意识告诉他不会，但加上联想，他总觉得那背影有点像他的学生。

不，不是有点像……

Kenchi皱了皱眉。

似乎就是……

“kenchi？”女友察觉到他的不对劲，晃了晃他的手，“怎么了？”

“没什么，”kenchi笑着摇了摇头，指了相反的方向，“在这边。”

女友虽然有些奇怪，但还是挎着kenchi的胳膊甜甜笑起来，边走边说着最近的趣事。

Kenchi看似认真听着，时不时打趣几句，内心却一直在犯着嘀咕。

这么晚了，他不回家吗？

为什么还一瘸一拐的……？

Kenchi回过头，空荡荡的街道上突然窜出一只黑猫。

那猫似乎朝他看了一眼，随后隐进阴影里消失不见。

最近司雨神似乎脾气不太好。

连着好几天城市上空都是灰蒙蒙的雨云，乌泱泱盖了整片天空，雨也是稀稀拉拉一直没断过。

Kenchi在最后一张试卷上批上分数，长舒一口气后起身动了动自己的肩膀，果不其然传出一声清脆的响。

许久低着头维持一个姿势是不行。

又锤了锤痛处，kenchi坚定了自己想要买点膏药贴贴的想法，看了看外面的天气，窗口吹进来的风依旧还是凉。

似乎吃火锅也不错。

Kenchi在心里盘算着自己的晚饭。

女友前两天回了老家照顾生病的父亲，他们二人刚交往没多久女友自然没有带他回去的道理，kenchi便一个人留在了东京。

去药店买了治劳损的膏药后kenchi又去超市里买了火锅要用的食材。出超市门的时候雨有加大的趋势。

Kenchi家距离学校并不远，只隔了一条街的距离。

照常和周围的住户打了招呼的kenchi却突然在巷口停住了脚步，他敏锐捕捉到了空气里传来的微弱声音。

……猫？

虽然隔着雨声听不太清楚，但kenchi的直觉还是告诉他是猫叫。

循着声音找过去，kenchi果然在巷尾的十字路口处看到了一个湿透的纸箱。

以及纸箱上方的透明伞和举着伞的玲於。

玲於蹲下身，手中的伞斜向纸箱的方向。男孩的后背早已经沁了一大块水渍，然而他却像没察觉到一般定定地看着纸箱。

他看了一会儿，将伞撑在旁边，双手伸进纸箱，小心翼翼地抱出只小奶猫来。

小猫似乎刚满月，浑身脏兮兮的，声音也有些发哑。

小家伙估计淋了好久的雨，感觉到热源便一个劲儿的往玲於怀里钻，一双清澈的眼睛盯着玲於眨巴眨巴，轻轻“喵”了一声。

Kenchi只看见玲於似乎是怔了片刻，随后毫不犹豫将小猫抱在怀里，拿脖子夹住了伞柄后便小跑了起来，逐渐消失在了巷尾的转角。

雨滴打在伞面上的声音在耳边被放大，kenchi看着街角那早已经湿透的纸箱，鬼使神差的走了过去。

纸箱上画着猫咪头像，旁边用可爱的字体写着的‘能不能带我回家’此时被雨水浸湿显得有些模糊。纸箱里仅仅有着一条脏兮兮的毛巾，毛巾下有一块金属板，上面刻着【kuro】的字样。

Kenchi摩挲着那块冰冷的金属，转头看向男孩刚才跑远的方向，目光悠远，不知在想什么。

他的脑子里全都是那只奶猫被抱起来的一瞬间他所看到的景象。

它没有左后肢和左耳。

玲於坐在柔软的地毯上，一手拄着腮帮看着眼前的小猫将装着食物的碗舔干净。

他捡来这个小家伙的时候它冻得不行，不知道是不是他跑得慢了，不久前还冲他眨眼睛的小家伙到了家里精神却差到了极点，眼皮几乎都抬不起来。

死了就死了吧，那也是它的命。

玲於淡淡看了眼浑身湿漉漉的小猫，那小身子此时急促的上下起伏着，呼吸微弱得不成样子。但它还是拼命汲取着空气，努力地不让自己合上眼睛。

玲於突然就心软了。

他看着小猫残缺的左后腿，伸手摸了摸它本该有一只耳朵的地方。

还有温度。

玲於心下一横，拿起钱包便再次抱着小猫冲进了雨幕中。

到了就近的宠物医院，看着护士接过奄奄一息的小猫进了检查室。玲於松了一口气，这才发现自己浑身上下已经没一块干的地方了。

因为还要上学，小猫便被安置在了医院由护士们代为照顾。等到玲於再次来到宠物医院已经是一周之后了。

一周之前还奄奄一息的小生命现在活蹦乱跳，和护士手中的逗猫棒玩得正欢。

玲於接过护士手中的逗猫棒，有一下没一下的晃着，最后让小家伙钻了空子一爪子扑住，玲於久违的有些欣慰。

最后他还是带着兴奋不已的小猫和一兜子幼猫的食物回了家。

自然，包装袋上都是一堆玲於看不懂的外国字符。

“喵呜~”

小猫餍足地舔了舔爪子，一双玻璃似的琥珀色眼睛无辜地看着玲於。

你无辜个屁。

玲於在心里白了一眼这个让他舔着脸找姑姑要钱的罪魁祸首，手上却揉了揉它软乎乎的毛。

嗯，手感还算不错。

小猫一瘸一拐蹦到玲於面前，抬起头，眼睛里写满了大写加粗的两个字。

【抱抱】

玲於皱眉，没反应。

小猫就这么盯着他。

玲於也盯着它。

一人一猫大眼瞪小眼。

“唉……”

终是人败下阵来。

玲於伸手揽起软软的小家伙，把它放进书包里。

“喵？”

小家伙的眼前突然一片黑暗，不安地叫了声。

“你现在不能自己在家，”玲於将书包拉开一条不算小的缝，“你乖乖的不许叫啊，不然中午没饭吃。”

小猫似懂非懂地眨巴着眼睛，玲於当它听懂了，拿起桌上的便当包便出了门。

可能是刚才的话起了作用，一路上小家伙都没怎么出过声。倒是玲於怕它出事打开书包看了好多回。

到了校门口，玲於却看到了自己的班主任。

他旁边还站着一个正和他挥手告别的女人。

女朋友？

长得还不错。

玲於暗暗打量着远处的女人，然后他猛然想起第一节似乎是班主任的物理课。

年级公认噩梦：在橘老师的课上迟到。

完蛋了。

玲於脚下猛地快了几步，但还是没能逃过。

“老师早。”

作为学生，怎么也是该跟老师打个招呼。

“佐野同学早，”kenchi依旧是那一派温和的笑容，“今天起晚了吗？”

玲於只能点头道歉，对着kenchi道了声“失礼”就急急匆匆跑向了教室的方向。

“喵呜……”

小猫在包里被猛地一颠，慌乱地开始用爪子挠包。

“好了好了对不起……”玲於将包放在地上敞着口，轻拍了拍它的小脑袋，“别叫啦。”

小猫立刻闭了嘴，头蹭着玲於的手腕。

一上午的课算是过得顺利，很快便到了午休时间。

办公室的窗户正对着一片空地，最近被学校里的花匠种了一片彩叶草，那鲜艳的紫红色倒是给那片光秃秃的土地带来了些生机。

手中的咖啡散着热气，kenchi的眼镜上很快蒙上了一层白雾，待到白雾消失，kenchi才看清那片彩叶草旁边的台阶上似乎坐了个人。

那人背对着办公楼，只给kenchi一个背影，但那单薄的样子却无法让kenchi想起其他人。

终于，那人回过头拿书包的一瞬间，侧脸让kenchi印证了自己的想法。

是佐野玲於。

他跑这儿来干什么？


	3. Chapter 3

来午休的？

本来只是以为他来吃便当的kenchi在看到玲於身边的小碗后着实吃了一惊。

一只黑底白花的小猫正舔着碗边，一副意犹未尽的模样。

Kenchi认得它，那只在雨幕里被玲於抱走的小可怜。

喝了口咖啡，苦涩的味道从舌尖泛开，让精神有了些许振奋。

小猫一瘸一拐地蹦到玲於怀里，肚皮朝上，小爪子来回扑腾。

玲於轻轻抓住小猫扑腾的前爪，望进它琥珀色的双瞳中。

似乎是想到了什么，他的嘴角逐渐扬起，漾起一个清浅的笑容。

Kenchi将他的表情看了个满眼，心里好像突然被猫爪挠了一下似的，麻酥酥的泛着痒。

他从来没见过这样的玲於。

倒不如说玲於从来没这么笑过。

第一眼见他时，小孩整个人蔫里蔫气没什么神采。就是进了班里快一年多，也没像今天这样发自内心的在笑，通常就只是配合着嘴角勾勾，停留不到三秒就消失无踪。

Kenchi看他从便当盒里拿出包装好的三角饭团，熟练地撕开包装塞进嘴里，腮帮一鼓一鼓的同时还不忘顺了顺小家伙肚皮上的毛。

像只小仓鼠。

Kenchi被自己的想法逗乐了，轻笑着将剩下的咖啡一饮而尽。

“哟，看什么呢笑得这么开心，”邻桌和他关系不错的体育老师原田突然推门走了进来，在抽屉里摸索了半天后拿着一个文件夹看着kenchi，“看见有人藏钱了？”

Kenchi被吓了一跳，手里的杯子差点脱了手。白了正凑过来要看看情况的原田一眼，道：

“你掉钱眼里了一天天就想着钱。”说着还顺手推了一把正往窗边走的男人。

“……那你看啥呢？”原田迷惑的眼神中带了些好奇，随后好像突然懂了什么一样“哦~”了一声，“难道是看上哪位女学生了…？”

“我有女朋友了。”

Kenchi下意识回道，随后意识到了什么，赶紧做出个“嘘”的手势道：

“知不知道你在说什么？工作不想要了？”

“就咱两个人有什么好担心的，”原田随意地摆摆手，“我就随口一猜，你那么紧张做什么…”

Kenchi一哽，才发现似乎自己反应过头了。

原田在看见他欲言又止的表情时神色突然一凛，眼神变得锐利起来。

“我说kenchi，”原田走近了几步，审视的目光在kenchi身上一扫，“这种想法你最好赶紧收回去，你知道后果。况且…”

原田正视着kenchi，眼神中略含警告。

“别忘了你是有女友的。”

Kenchi在瞬间的怔愣后回过神，推开挡在他面前的原田，将手中的杯子重重搁在办公桌上。

“你想多了，再怎么蠢我也不会把自己往火坑里推。”

原田回身，用文件夹在他后背上拍了拍，最后走出了职员室。

Kenchi双手拄着办公桌长叹一口气，转头看向玻璃窗。

下意识走近了些，却恰好对上玲於的视线。

玲於看着二楼玻璃窗里出现一瞬又隐去的人影，眉心蹙了起来。

“……喵？”

小家伙只感觉帮自己顺毛的动作停了下来，翻过身不满地叫了声。

玲於却没再动作，脸上阴霾散了大半，被疑惑代替。

“那么我说一下关于这周家访的事情。”

Kenchi翻开文件夹，从中取出一张名单。

“上周去了几个同学家里了解了一些情况，总体还不错，”kenchi抬眼扫了一圈班上众人，“被点到名字的同学这周要做好准备。”

玲於像往常一样拄着腮帮看空气，直到他发现周围人的目光才逐渐反应过来，木然地转了转脑袋。

为什么都在看他？

“佐野同学，”kenchi用卷起的名单纸敲了敲桌子，声音不大却让玲於猛地站了起来，“好好听讲。”

“……是”

Kenchi挥挥手示意他坐下。

“好了，就这么多事。被点到名字的同学这周末可不要睡过头。”

话音刚落，下课铃准时响起。

“好了大家，周末愉快。”

班里响起一阵欢呼声。

玲於的目光在整理文件的kenchi身上打了个转，随后低下头开始整理书包。

这人为什么总跟自己过不去一样？

带着莫名的火气随手把文具袋丢进书包里，却砸中了某个正在打盹的小家伙。

“喵！”

玲於赶紧捂上了书包，下意识地看了看周围，在看到大家都在聊天整理没注意到这边的时候才松了口气。

看了一眼书包里正在朝他瞪眼的猫，玲於愤愤拉上书包链。

书包链顿时哀嚎出声。

死猫。

差点暴露还敢朝你主子吹胡子瞪眼的。

可以，你晚饭没了。

玲於在心底盘算着，忽略在包里扑腾的家伙把书包甩上了肩。

玲於是被某个小家伙拍醒的。

他难得睡得安稳，却被脸上隐隐的痛感弄醒，一睁眼就看到一张放大的猫脸和悬在半空的肉垫。

他迷迷糊糊地抓住马上就要再次拍到脸上的肉球往旁边一挪，裹上被子继续睡。

小家伙看样子是真生气了，爪子亮了出来。

“嘶！”

玲於痛呼一声，猛地坐起来捂着自己的脖子。

绕过猫冲向浴室，对着镜子一看才发现脖侧被抓了两道白印子。

没流血应该不深。

但玲於却气得想骂人，被强行叫醒还被偷袭的怒火熊熊燃烧着。于是他揪着在门口朝他瞪眼的猫的后颈皮把人家拎了起来。

“你胆子肥了是吧？”火气蹭蹭地往上冒，心里骂了这死猫不下二十遍，“昨天饿你一顿怎么了？这就开始报复了？！”

小家伙从喉咙里“呜”出声，眼里不卑不亢。

一人一猫干瞪眼的时候，门铃响了。

谁那么不长眼睛赶这个时候来。

玲於暗暗骂了一声，将猫关进房间走向了玄关。

玲於在气吼吼拉开门后火气顿时被震惊浇下去了一半。

“……橘老师？”

Kenchi第一眼看到的就是玲於好像变魔术一样的脸色变换，想笑又觉得太失身份便生生咽了下去，脸上故作镇静。

“佐野同学这是怎么了？”kenchi推了推眼镜，玲於的微表情被他看了个一清二楚，“我昨天有说过今天会来家访。”

玲於闻言怔住，他大概明白昨天为什么被点名了。

“不让我进去坐坐吗？”kenchi看着突然哽住的玲於，偏了偏头。

“……请。”玲於将一杯水放在kenchi面前。

“谢谢。”kenchi看着玻璃杯里的白开水，再看看玲於乱糟糟的头发。

看来昨天完全没在听。

“你一个人住？”kenchi喝了口水。

“现在是，”玲於也坐了下来，“姑姑出差去了。”

Kenchi多年的经验告诉他不能问太细，于是话题回到了学习。

机械的一问一答让气氛降到冰点，kenchi像是突然想起了什么，转身从身后拿出个纸袋。

“哦对，这个给你的。”

“……谢谢。”玲於疑惑地接了过来，拿出里面的东西。

“猫粮？”玲於下意识问出了声。

“你不是有在养猫吗？”kenchi随意盖上笔盖，“觉得你可能需要就拿来了。”

“……猫？”玲於打算装傻到底。

“你不是抱回来……”

Kenchi话一出口就想扇自己一嘴巴子。

诡异的沉默在两个人之间蔓延。

“……抱歉，上次看到了，”Kenchi尴尬地轻咳一声。

“…没关系”

玲於拿着包装袋的手紧了紧。

“佐野同学……为什么会抱走那只猫？”kenchi把心底的疑惑问了出来，“在知道它残疾的情况下。”

这话问的突然，问得玲於也是一愣。

为什么？他好像一直没想这个问题。

他在自己最讨厌的雨天捡到了窝在纸箱里的小猫，小家伙一开始戒备的要死，明明还奶里奶气的却朝着他呲牙发着狠。

在被缩在角落里弓着背的猫第四次挠了手背之后，玲於再也没什么好脾气。

他直直盯着那只瑟瑟发抖也不愿意接近他的猫，双唇翕张间吐出三个字：

“会死的。”

不肯跟他回去，拖着这样的身体在大雨里挨一晚上，它还有的活？

只是想告诉他这点而已，玲於想。

可能连他自己都察觉不到，他甚至有一点同病相怜之感。

比起身体健全的自己，带着残缺的它或许更能得到幸福。

大抵上天都是公平的。

小家伙被他的眼神震住，似乎是听懂了，弓起的背渐渐塌了下去，小心翼翼地过来蹭了蹭玲於的手背。

“……”

Kenchi见他不愿说，便也没再追问下去。

“……抱歉，这个我用不到”玲於将手里的猫粮放回纸袋，“它还没到可以吃猫粮的时候。”

“这样啊……”

失算了。

Kenchi现在无比懊恼，他为什么要带着猫粮来家访？

也就是从上一个学生家里出来路过宠物店，想起那天躲在楼后空地喂猫的男孩，等到反应过来的时候他已经拎了袋猫粮出了店。

明明连人家猫多大都不知道就擅自买了所谓“礼物”过去，这什么意思？

你在干什么？

Kenchi不由得这么问自己，虽然班主任关心学生是正常事，但他是不是有点关心过头了？

心虚地抿了抿嘴，kenchi用手抵住了玲於递过来的纸袋。

“留着吧，小家伙会长大的。”

送出去的东西哪有收回来的道理。

玲於没法子，低头道了谢。

Kenchi走了。

玲於打开房间门，小家伙“嗖”一声窜了出来。

估计是饿得狠了，它也顾不得刚刚玲於对它的恶语相向，绕着玲於的腿转了一圈，讨好地蹭了蹭。

玲於不爽地“啧”了声，却还是向着装奶糕的袋子走了过去。

结果袋子里空空如也。

“看什么！”玲於狠狠剜了一眼眼巴巴等着的小家伙，“还不是你吃太多！看看你现在都吃成什么了。”

小家伙不懂，小家伙委屈。

玲於看着它这副样子气得只想翻白眼，余光瞥到kenchi留下来的纸袋。

“反正都是猫粮……”

吃不死就行。

玲於在心里补上了这句话。

他拒绝kenchi完全是不想接受外人给的东西，随便找了个借口推掉而已。

小家伙一瘸一拐地跟着他颠到客厅，眼巴巴的瞅着。

结果玲於还是看了包装上的说明。

貌似……已经到年龄了？

这么想着的玲於倒了一点袋子里的猫粮给饿疯了的小家伙。

它实在饿得狠了，嗅了嗅觉得可以吃便狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

怎么看都比之前吃奶糕的时候香，明明他买的奶糕更贵。

啧。

玲於不爽了。

别人买的东西都香呗？

“白眼狼。”

玲於低低骂了一句，手胡乱地揉着小家伙的脑袋。

他看着那包分量十足的猫粮，越发奇怪。

橘老师这算什么？知道他养猫给他送猫粮……

【叮铃——】

突如其来的电话铃让一人一猫同时吓了一跳。

“喂？玲於？”是姑姑，“最近还好吗？钱够不够用？”

“嗯都还好。”

“那就好……”

玲於心不在焉地听着姑姑的嘱托，脑子里却一直在想kenchi的奇怪举动。

“姑姑，”玲於趁着姑姑沉默的空当开了口，“如果一个人没缘由的送给了姑姑您可能需要的东西，那他……是什么意思？”

“很明显的讨好吧，”电话里的姑姑有些迟疑，“怎么了玲於，怎么问这个？”

“…不，没事。”

讨好？橘老师为什么要讨好他？

“……那个啊玲於，”姑姑的声音突然变得吞吞吐吐，“有件事跟你说……你下周末有时间吗？”

“应该有，”玲於又揉了把小家伙柔软的毛，“什么事啊？”

“那个…其实……”电话那头姑姑舒了一口气。

“……你父亲想见见你。”

Kenchi发现从上周去过玲於家开始，他对自己的态度就变了。

以前虽然玲於对自己很疏远，但也从没有缺过课。

但像这样单独旷了自己的课是什么意思？

班级活动的时候也刻意保持着与自己的距离，能躲着他就躲着他走。

那小子搞什么？

手中的不锈钢勺戳到了瓷盘发出一声清脆的响，坐在对面的女友抬眸看了一眼心不在焉扒着炒饭的kenchi，放下手中的勺子叹了口气。

“我做的饭就那么难吃吗？”

“没有，很好吃哦。”kenchi往嘴里塞了口饭。

“呐kenchi，”女友双臂交叉看着kenchi，“你最近为什么一直这副样子？从我回来开始就一直魂不守舍的。”

Kenchi抬眸凝视着她，不禁哑然。

他这几天一直在想玲於为什么躲着自己的事，似乎完全没在考虑女友这边。

“……说吧，是不是外面有人了。”女友把盘子一推，用审视的目光看着kenchi。

“没有的事，你别胡思乱想。”

“但愿是我胡思乱想。”

女友看了他半天，冷冷撂下一句“我吃饱了”就端起盘子进了厨房，不一会儿传来房间门打开又重重关上的声音。

kenchi把勺子一撂，脱力一般地靠在椅背上，烦躁地呼出一口气。

自己到底在干什么？

又是雨天。

玲於打着伞看着监狱的牌子，冰冷灰白的色调像极了那天的医院。

门口站岗的警卫看见他急忙过来询问。

“是佐野悠介的亲属吗？”玲於闻言点点头。

“请跟我来。”

警卫带着玲於一路弯弯绕绕，最后被带到了一个探望室中。

玲於坐在那面巨大的特质玻璃面前，对面的座椅还是空空荡荡的。

他想过无数次与父亲再重逢的景象，却从没想过是以这样的方式。

放在腿上的双拳渐渐攥紧，双眼木然地盯着玻璃上仅有的几个小孔。

锁链碰撞声隐隐约约传了过来，玲於抬头，看向对面的大门处。

门锁被打开的声音在玲於耳边猛地放大，玲於抬眸看着门口进来的男人。

时隔四年，他再一次见到了他的父亲。


	4. Chapter 4

父亲和玲於记忆中的样子并没有什么差距。

刨除岁月带来的痕迹，他的眉眼、神情，甚至于鼻梁上架着的眼镜都几乎和以前一模一样。

玲於只看了一眼便移开了目光，将内心的翻涌尽数压了下去。

隔断玻璃那边，男人仔仔细细看了玲於半晌，嘴唇颤抖着，喉结上下动了动。

他似是要说什么，拿起了玻璃上的电话，但玲於却没有丝毫反应，低着头当作没看到。

男人看着他冷淡厌烦的神情眸光暗了暗，随后抬手，小心翼翼地敲了敲玻璃。

玲於抬眼，撞上对面满是殷切的眼睛。

“玲於……”父亲干涩的声音通过电话听筒传了过来。

他伸出右手，似乎是想隔着玻璃摸摸玲於的脸，但玲於冰冷的样子让他的动作僵在了半空，最后堪堪落了下去。

“……过得，怎么样？”

他不知道此刻面对儿子该说些什么，沉默了半天憋出一句久违的问候。

玲於不说话，盯着眼前这个被自己叫做“父亲”的人，脑中却总是飘过母亲的笑颜。

那样温柔坚强的一个人，最后却选择了最极端的方式和他告别。

“爸爸…没有尽到父亲的责任，对不起你和妈妈……”

男人愧疚的话语只说给了他自己，这些话玲於听来只觉得假的要命。

他做出那副样子给谁看？是他把自己和母亲当作工具，让他们母子受尽白眼屈辱，罪魁祸首现在这个样子，玲於只觉得反胃。

“你没资格提我妈。”声音止不住的颤抖。

提起母亲，玲於的眼圈渐渐红了。他强压下自己想冲上去打碎玻璃给男人一拳的冲动，将自己蓄到眼眶的眼泪吞了回去。

“你怎么到的这里你清楚，”玲於咬牙，“你把我们扔在乡下，自己去搞未成年…男，男人的时候有没有半分想着对不起我妈？”

对于父亲所做的事，他向来羞于启齿。

“我确实对不起你和妈妈，但玲於…”男人将头低的更低，缓缓呼出一口气，“爸爸和那个人之间…是，是有感情的，期间是发生了些事…”

男人的左手紧握成拳又松开，“但没你说的那么难听……”

“那要怎么好听？！”

玲於猛地站了起来，一下子带倒了坐着的椅子，倒地发出“砰”的一声闷响。

“你跟那个未成年的男人有感情？！那妈妈呢？！你回家跟妈妈甜言蜜语的时候你对她有没有感情？！”

玲於眼中赤红一片，一拳砸向玻璃隔板。

“你知不知道我和妈妈经历了什么？！妈妈又是怎么因为你自杀的！”

玲於完全不顾形象地吼了出来，这几年受到冷眼欺凌的委屈，母亲去世所带来的悲伤在此时尽数爆发出来，憋在心底的泪水终于像找到发泄口一般倾泻而下。

“我和妈妈在镇子上因为你受尽冷遇的时候你在哪？！妈妈因为你神志不清割了腕，从医院楼上跳下去的时候你有一点点想过她吗？！”

男人抬头，看着被泪水糊了一脸的儿子，嘴唇不住地打着颤。

“而你现在居然跟我说什么感情……？”

可笑，太可笑了。

去他的感情。

他又是一拳砸向隔断，屋外的警察闻声赶忙推门进来，确认犯人没有过激举动后撂下句“还有五分钟”便重新关上了门。

玲於大口喘着气，额间的碎发浸在汗里，和泪水混成一团，眼睛却死死盯着面前自称是自己“父亲”的男人。

“你们这种人就应该去死。说什么情啊爱的，不觉得恶心么？”

男人闻言瞳孔猛地缩紧，悲伤溢于言表。

他嗫嚅着，马上到嘴边的话却怎么也说不出来。

“玲於……”最后，男人只得流着泪摇头，“……对不起，爸爸对不起你……”

除了对不起，男人再也说不出其他。

“别以父亲自称，”玲於居高临下地看着面前狼狈的男人。

“真恶心。”

玲於注视着监狱的铁闸门一点点落下，在“砰”的一声响后毫不犹豫地转身离开。

雨已经停了，他收了伞站在路口，看着对面信号灯亮起的红色出神。

他本以为自己已经和过去告了别，可以斩断曾经的记忆重新开始。但终究还是发现自己忘不掉也舍不下。

他舍不下母亲，也忘不掉曾经美好的回忆，即使这份美好和苦痛粘连着让他痛不欲生，他还是无法一同舍弃。

他尝试剥离早已和痛苦融为一体的幸福，撕扯到最后才发现只不过是徒劳，他越是努力，伤口越严重，血淋淋地摆在他面前。

他好想失去记忆，用忘记一切的身体去重新活一次。

失去记忆……

玲於眼前闪过一道道车的残影，车灯穿过空气显出几滴雨水。

意识与动作暂时脱节，他鬼使神差地朝着车流迈开了步子。

余光渐渐被白光充斥，玲於猛地缓过神，下意识退了一步，手臂却被人猛地一拽，重心不稳踉跄着摔在地上。

几乎就在下一秒，卡车从玲於眼前疾驰而过。

小臂和手掌传来一阵火辣辣的刺痛感，玲於还没从地上爬起来耳边便传来一声怒吼。

“你不要命了？！”

闻声玲於愣住，一抬头便正好撞上班主任含着愠怒的眼睛。

Kenchi简直不敢想象他如果没有正好路过这里的后果。

玲於还坐在地上，神情有点恍惚。kenchi见他一副魂不守舍的模样，到了嘴边的责骂便被硬生生吞了下去。

“…先起来，地上凉。”他叹了口气，“怎么回事？”

玲於沉默地从地上爬起来，地上残存的雨水已经让他的衣服湿了一大片，有些还渗进了新的伤口里，痛得他倒抽一口冷气。

Kenchi一眼瞥到他擦伤的手臂，眉皱得死紧。“不好好处理会感染的。附近没有卫生院，我家就在附近，你先去我那里我给你做一下处理。”

“不用了，我回家自己处理，不麻烦您……”

“你家离这至少还要坐半个小时公交吧，”kenchi一盆冷水浇下来，“衣服湿着，吹着冷风不感冒才怪。”

玲於一时语塞，拍拍手上的土。“不，真的不用……”

“听话！”

玲於难得见kenchi疾言厉色的模样，也不知是冷风吹的还是真的有点害怕，下意识缩了缩脖子。

下一秒，玲於只感觉自己肩上一片暖意——kenchi把大衣披在了他身上。

“走吧。”kenchi轻轻拍了他的肩膀。

玲於并不想和别人接触，只是屈服于伤口的痛感和寒冷，他急需避风的地方暖暖身子。

玲於在原地没动作好半天，直到kenchi发现人没跟上来回头寻他，他才慢慢移动步子跟了上去。

“你先坐，我去拿药箱。”进了门kenchi顺手打开了空调的暖风。

房间干净整洁，客厅里一个不算小的书架满满当当塞满了书，茶几上还放着未批改完的卷子。

玲於扫了一圈，视线落在那摞卷子上。

“合格了。”

突如其来的声音让玲於吓了一跳，就看见kenchi手里提着一个小药箱回到了客厅。

Kenchi朝他招招手，示意他在自己面前坐下。

“今天怎么回事？怎么会一个人往马路上跑？”

消毒喷雾沾上伤口的滋味不太好受，玲於却好像没有痛觉一样，木然地盯着面前的地板。

Kenchi抬眸见他一脸心不在焉，手上力道故意重了三分，意料之中收到了一声痛呼。

“跟老师这么没礼貌？”kenchi不想责怪此刻精神状态恍惚的玲於，语气已经尽量平和。然而玲於只是抿了抿嘴，像个被短暂上了发条的木偶，此刻又安静地任kenchi给他上药。

这小子到底怎么了？

Kenchi脾气再好此刻也不免蹙起了眉，刚想开口斥责几句，面前的玲於却不顾未处理完的伤口，突然站了起来往门的地方走。

“佐野？”kenchi被他的举动吓到，急忙起身跟上他，下意识一把抓住他的右臂。

披在玲於身上的大衣滑落在地，kenchi往回轻轻带了带他。但玲於脚下如同生根一般怎么也拽不动。

“佐野！……”

kenchi手上用力一拽将玲於转了过来，就快出口的怒斥瞬间化成泡影，他看见玲於的肩膀似乎抽了抽。

Kenchi一惊，猛地松了手，玲於肩膀抽动的幅度越来越大，不一会儿kenchi耳边便传来了男孩的呜咽声。

玲於痛苦地蹲下身，强忍住的泪水终于溃不成军，不时的呜咽变成持续不断的低声哭泣。

他一口咬住自己的手，竭力想要止住抽泣，也不去管自己有多痛，只是一个劲儿地加大力道，越咬越深。

但事与愿违，他的肩膀却没有因此减缓抽动，鼻尖越发酸涩，泪水更是止不住地涌了出来。

Kenchi完完全全愣在原地，玲於死命压抑着的哭声让他心底一揪，回过神便急忙强行拉开了玲於的手。

一排青紫色的牙印暴露在空气中，kenchi眉皱的死紧。他宁愿玲於此刻嚎啕大哭，而不是像现在这样拼命忍着。

悲伤压抑太久，人是会憋出毛病的。

“…妈”

Kenchi微微凑近了些，敏锐的捕捉到了支离破碎的语句。

“妈妈…救……”

玲於的头低着，kenchi看不到他的表情，只觉得男孩好像溺在了大海中心，拼命挣扎着寻求可以救命的浮板。

但他周围空无一物，只有能淹没他的海水。

他想救他。

kenchi伸出手，拉过男孩便把人直直抱进了怀里。

玲於眼前一片模糊，斑驳的光影让他分不清到底是梦境还是现实，恍惚间他好像看见那个熟悉的身影冲着他微笑着招了招手。

“妈妈……”他唤出声，想叫住眼前的母亲。

然而母亲却突然转身回过头，嘴唇一张一翕好像说着什么。

“妈！”本来安静的玲於却突然开始挣扎起来，力气大到kenchi不得不费力钳制住他。

母亲说完，双臂张开，纵身一跃，消失在玲於眼前。

玲於的挣扎戛然而止，kenchi低头一看，男孩正大口大口的吸着气，但显然频率过高，渐渐地喘不上气来。

“喂！玲於？！”kenchi唤着他的名字，但玲於却好像没有听见一般，脸涨得通红，呼吸渐渐困难起来。

【过呼吸】一词猛然出现在kenchi脑子里。

他猛地用手捂住男孩的口鼻，“只用鼻子吸气，跟我说的节奏走！”

Kenchi按着正常的呼吸频率一遍遍喊着，男孩大概是听进去了，咳嗽了几声后呼吸逐渐变得正常起来。

等玲於的呼吸彻底平静下来，kenchi的手上早已经湿成一片。

看着逐渐平稳下来的玲於，kenchi暗暗松了一口气，随后环过男孩的肩膀将人再次抱进了怀里。

“没事了，没事了”kenchi轻声安慰着还在颤抖的玲於。

玲於从恍惚中抽离后便落入了一个温暖的怀抱，丝毫不知道刚刚差点在鬼门关上走了一遭。

他感受着这份突如其来的暖意，脑中记忆倒带似的过了一遍。

他有些不敢置信的抬起脸，正撞上kenchi的眼神。

镜片后的那双眼睛里满是温柔，还夹杂着心疼和一些玲於看不懂的情绪。

他望进那些情绪里，觉得困惑的同时，眼角的泪水也被轻轻擦去。

“不哭了”kenchi用哄孩子般的语气安慰着，“都过去了。”

他本意是让男孩忘了以前痛苦的事，即使不知道究竟是什么事让他这么痛苦。

但男孩好像突然被按下了播放键一般猛地推开了kenchi，眼里突然溢满了惊恐。

kenchi猝不及防被这一推，重心不稳地倒向一侧，再看向玲於的方向，却只看见了缓缓合上的门。

摩挲着刚刚替男孩拂去泪水的手指，心控制不住地揪成一团，隐隐泛着钝痛。

突如其来的白光照亮了大半边天，几秒后巨大的雷声在kenchi耳边炸开。

“啧...”想起玲於身上还未干的衣服和没处理完的伤口，拿上车钥匙便冲出了房门。


End file.
